NightWolf
NightWolf is the deity of Wolves, Nature, and War. Symbols * Wolves * Blood Powers * Control over wolves, but not against their own will. * Control over nature. Appearance NightWolf has different appearances. Here are her most common ones. Wolf Apperance: She has gray-black fur and white fur at her paws. She has amber eyes. XD So short description. NightWolf is wolf obbssed, but she also loves dragons. Dragon Appearance: NightWolf is a large, graceful dragon. She has dark blue underscales and upperscales as black as the night. Her belly is pale yellow. Her wing membrane is pitch-black with white scales underneath her wing membrane. Think of how a NightWing's name would look like. That's her wings. Her horns are a blue that's not too dark, yet not too pale. It's also the same color as her talons. Human Appearance: NightWolf has long black hair and fierce brown eyes. She has a tan-like skin. She is normally seen wearing light blue leggings and white long-sleeved hoodies. She also normally wears white Converse sneakers. She loves wearing them, so she wears them everyday. It is normal. Personality She's very nice and very clam. Leave her alone and she's going to be super loyal to you. She doesn't like to be wrong, but she's sometimes wrong. When told she's wrong, she's embarrassed. NightWolf is also very insane. She tries to calm herself down by scratching things, and it does work. Sort of. She's sort of punk-like, but not exactly. Inside her head, there are very bloody things. She's not who you would expect her to be. Seems innocent, but not really. She's a rebel and she would say what she wants. Temples Appearance Outside, the temples is white. Inside, there are many vines. In the center is a wolf. It is a messenger for NightWolf. There are two very fierce wolves outside the temple. They guard the temple all day and night. They are immortal and can never die until NightWolf does. Backstory NightWolf's parents were both deities, but they fled in secret to Earth. Most believed that they were dead. NightWolf grew up not knowing that she had magic. Then came the truth. When she was 6 and facing a bully, she said, "Treat me like some stupid trash one more time and I'll wish the grass you're standing underneath with kill you." The bully punched her again. Then, the grass killed him(The bully). No one was there to see her kill him. NightWolf was in shock. When she went home. Her father, Kevin, was the deity of feelings. He figured out what she was feeling. Then, she found out her family had magic and she became a deity. Ships Honestly, she has no ships currently. Trivia - NightWolf doesn't like blood, yet she is some how attracted to it. - NightWolf is never who you expect to be. Be wary of her. She like to fight at random times. - A very rebellious girl and takes risks. Also quite dangerous. Never anger her. Ever. - She loves to argue for no absolute reason. - She swears a lot. When she's by herself. - Her life depends on technology. - She's somewhat tsundere, deredere, and kuudere. - She loves chocolate and hates other candies. Category:Female Category:Goddess